


Skating

by madetobeworthy



Series: 12 Days of Winterhawk [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of Winterhawk, Fluff, M/M, Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madetobeworthy/pseuds/madetobeworthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A local rink and some skating lessons.</p><p>[[Day 4]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skating

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> This prompt hated me. First I had to deal with a really bad low with my sickness, and then the original idea I had would not work with me. Don't you know it, I flipped the idea from Clint to Bucky and boom, words happened. Now I need to play catchup with the rest of the prompts. 

“People are staring...”

“Cause you’re so gorgeous.”

“Shut up, Clint.”

Clint laughed as he circled around Bucky, grabbing his hand and pulling him along. Bucky wobbled on the skates, gave Clint the dirtiest look he could muster, but ultimately let himself be dragged along. He understood the basic concept of skating, but he’d never learned how to. Or he couldn’t remember ever learning how to. The whole concept of strapping sharpened blades to his feet seemed widely irresponsible in the first place, and how this seemed like Clint’s idea of a good time was beyond him.

“Just one foot in front of the other. Step and push, c’mon. You can do it.”

“I don’t need a cheer squad.” Bucky grumbled. He was slowly getting the hang of it, but the scrutiny of the public was making him nervous and antsy. Clint had been telling him for the entire hour they were out here that no one was paying them any more attention than anyone else, and he wasn’t the only newbie skater out on the rink. Bucky was having a hard time believing that if only for the fact that Clint was acting like a kid, skating in circles around him and loudly cheering and whooping every time he managed to get himself a few feet without falling on his ass. 

That and a handful of kids had shown up, some steady and some as wobbly as he was, screeching in excitement about seeing Hawkeye, _he Hawkeye_ , on the skating rink. They’d wanted pictures and to show off their “slick moves” as Clint had called them. One girl had shyly approached him to assure him that she wasn’t very good at skating either, and how lucky he was to have Hawkeye teach him. She was cute, but it hadn’t helped him feel better.

“You’re doing so good.” Clint purred, skating up to Bucky again so that their chests bumped and their scarves moved up over their mouths. Clint laughed and pulled his scarf down to kiss Bucky’s nose. “Do you want to stop?”

“I didn’t want to start.” Bucky huffed, but he softened with the kiss. 

“You did good though. Almost ready for Rockefeller center.”

Bucky sighed, rolling his eyes. “I hate that you and Steve hang out.”

“We’re bros. Bros with a mutual love interest okay. And you promised him you’d go. And if you don’t not only do I have to deal with Steve’s incredibly sad baby blues, but I have to deal with Stark. You know what I hate most in the world?”

“Dealing with a cranky Stark.” Bucky grumbled, rolling his eyes yet again. No one liked dealing with Tony when he was grumpy, especially after they had all promised the man that they would take part in the charity skate at Rockefeller. It was something Stark Industries had hosted for years, taking donations in exchange for raffles for private skating time with a celebrity. This year's celebrity line up was the Avengers (and friends). Everyone got to pick what charities they’d like the money they raised to go to. Veterans with disabilities, animal shelters, deaf kids, science funding for kids, the works.

“No one’s going to want to skate with me anyway.”

“I do. I’ll donate all my money just to get to skate with you. For charity.”

“In that case I’m changing my charity to the lost cause of Human Disaster Clint Barton. Gotta cover your medical bills somehow.”

“Rude.” Clint snorted, but there was a hint of laughter to his voice. “People will want to skate with you, Bucky. People other than me or Steve or Tasha. I know you don’t believe it, but you are a good guy. A hero.”

“I’m not a hero, heroes save people. I don’t even go in the field anymore.”

“You saved me.” Clint said earnestly, smiling almost shyly.

“Shut up.” Bucky huffed, crossing his arms. “You’re a sentimental bastard, I hate it when you make me blush.”

“I think it’s adorable. C’mon Winter Grump, I’ve tortured you enough. You can skate well enough to survive the Rockefeller tomorrow night. We can go home.”

“Finally!”

Bucky pumped his fist in the air, so ready to go home. Clint laughed and pushed his chest, knocking him on his ass before skating away.

“C’mon slowpoke, stop sitting around. It’s cold out here.”

“I’m gonna kill you in your sleep.” Bucky shouted after him, struggling to his feet. The only response was Clint laughing at him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://helterskelterxo.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are love! I appreciate every single comment you guys leave, even if it takes me a while to respond to them.


End file.
